Night's Companion
by Twin Fox Tails
Summary: The world of night is ruled by few and these are the Companions. They are young and beautiful- everything anyone could desire was here. Was there room for love in the dark halls of night? This is a yaoi, so be warned! Itachi/Sasuke. No relation.
1. It's Never Enough

_**A/N:** _Alright! Here it is, the first installment to Night's Companion. This is a multi-song fic spanning many of the Naruto characters. And I must warn you most the characters are major OOC! And I have messed with some of the characters ages such as making Ino older and the like. But that's all good right?

This chapter is too set up this little alternate universe, so please bear with us! It looks as if this story will be about five chapters long, and good news! Chapter two is already done!

So this chapter has a wonderfully addicting song called: It's never Enough by Tony del Monaco. Or IDS. Either one. You should really check it out before/during/or after you read the chapter.

Alright a few more things then you are good!

Lyrics are in_ Italics. _

Oh and this is a yaoi. So yeah. Be prepared!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot.

--A--

_Love. _

_The age of love has always been a game- _

_get enough _

_pay attention to passion and leave it behind._

A long black carriage crawled slowly through the paved streets. The curtained windows were a sign to those outside at who laid within. Companions. In the world ruled by night- Companions were those who stood above the rest. Their skills in performing and revealing your deepest passions were unparallel anywhere else in the world. Especially here- in the deep heart of India.

Companions are chosen at young ages- chosen by being plucked from their lives and their families. Sometimes orphans were adopted into the trade selected because of their beauty or skills. These young children became what is known as charges. Those first years are spent at Companion schools across the world. There they learn the basics of manners and higher society- the society of their future patrons. Then at the age of 15 they will make their debuts and become full fledged Companions.

_It's never enough._

The two solid black horses trotted forward. Here they were a rare sight. People stopped to make way for the hulking beasts and their cargo. Soft mummers passed between the onlookers. These were new arrivals to their town. It seemed their destination was none other than the best Companion house in the world. The Akatsuki. The blood red A was embellished on the carriages side and branded into the horses. This was highly valuable property being transported- everyone knew to keep their distance.

It finally turned onto a deserted road leading to solid oak gates which bore the same stark A. One of the curtains fluttered softly as the carriage stopped briefly to allow the gates to open. They had arrived.

--A--

The young man was stretched out languidly- eyes glazed over in apparent boredom. The new arrivals would be here soon. Then things _might _get a little more interesting. It has been four years since he himself had arrived with his fellow charges. Now he was the only one left here.

Itachi sighed and sat up slowly stretching out his thin long limbs. He was careful not to accidentally scratched them on the wooden deck- Pein would kill him if he was to get hurt.

Haku should be practicing right about now. That would be a good first impression for the new arrivals. A veteran performing what he does best…. A small smile crept onto Itachi's face.

He strode into the long hallway that lead out from the private compound of the Companions. The Akatsuki was a large cluster of buildings which surround an impressive courtyard filled with all kinds of floral life and sported a small stream which emptied into a pond of sorts. The Companions personal rooms encircled this courtyard. The kitchens lay to the east- the back of the compound. Patrons and the various people that kept up with the grounds entered through the large gates to the west- where a familiar black carriage was now entering.

The Performance Hall lay right in front of the doors- Itachi made his way there. He swept up the long black robe which hung loosely from his slender yet built frame. It did nothing to hide his rounded form- but it was the only thing he had that wasn't Companion's clothing. His long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail to be kept out of his immediate vision. His skin was pale- but not unsightly. It gave him an otherworldly presence when amongst those who were not aware of his identity.

As he passed the slightly open doors which lead to the ornate Performance Hall- he could hear a pulsing beat through the ground. Yes Haku was indeed practicing. He passed up the Hall opting for the front gates instead. There he found the black carriage had come to a stop and the skinny driver had hopped down to open the doors. The head of the Akatsuki was there already as was to be expected with the man. Pein stood arms crossed staring apathetically at the carriage door. He had paid a lot for these new arrivals so they were to be inspected upon entry into his world. Itachi came to stand next to him. Pein acknowledged him with a nod.

"Let's see what the outside world has to offer the night, hn?" Itachi remained silent. Pein never expected anyone to answer him and no one ever did. He already knew the answer, even if you yourself did not.

The first to come out was a pale boy with longer hair than Itachi. He squinted against the sudden bright light of the sun. His pale lavender eyes were unique to say the least. The boy was tall and slender. Carrying himself with a certain amount of courage for a charge- he came and bowed deeply before the scrutinizing gaze of Pein. Pein circled him once then asked only one question. "Your name?"

The answering voice was clear and monotonous. "Neji." Pein nodded to the driver to proceed. Itachi eyed the boy. One passed.

The driver waved his hand into the darkness, saying something hurriedly. A timid girl came next. Here appearance was the same as Neji her hair a dark shade of blue. But her eyes were of the same shade as the boy. A matching pair. She nervously stood in front of the two tall figures then did a quick curtsey.

Pein tilted his head to the side. "Your name?"

"H-Hinata." A little shy but she would do. That wouldn't be a problem for long here.

He waved her to the side the looked to the carriage expectantly. The next boy was a polar opposite to Hinata. He blazingly blonde hair shot in all directions- showing his youth and energy. He had piercing blue eyes that were aglow with life and spirit. He bounded out with confidence and excitement- halting abruptly in front of his new bosses.

"Naruto." He said before it could be asked of him. Pein barely blinked at the boy's display. A possibly untamable spirit was always a fun challenge. He nodded and looked back to the carriage. Itachi noted the boy's slight annoyance at being ignored.

The last to emerge actually caused Pein to raise an eyebrow. This boy was slender and pale with hair not quite unlike a certain someone….

Pein turned to see that Itachi was momentarily stunned. This boy was a lot like him. His hair was admittedly shorter but the similarities were startling. They both shared otherworld beauty.

Pein smiled one of his rare smiles as he took the two in. "How lucky am I to receive two of such caliber in one lifetime?" He turned away from Itachi. "Come here boy. Your name?"

The boy looked around briefly before doing as ordered. "Sasuke."

Pein nodded and turned to take the four of them in. "I am Pein the Akatsuki manager. This is Itachi your superior in all things here."

Naruto eyed Itachi doubt shining from his face. "This person here is the world famous Itachi? The only Companion that is forbidden from being sold?"

Itachi found himself stopping his smirk. This charge didn't seem to have listened to any of his lessons on respecting Companions that are your elders. Neji sighed rolling his eyes. "Naruto, show respect."

Naruto shot him a quick glance before shrugging. "Fine. Maybe next time."

Pein ignored the exchange. "He will be in charge of your two month training period before your debuts. Now if you will move along I have other business to attend to.

Itachi-" He had started to walk off but now paused. "Do not be late tonight alright?"

Itachi bowed. "Of course Master Pein." He held the bow as Pein left the charges followed suit. Once he had straightened out he looked over the four briefly the motioned them to follow him. "Haku is practicing right now we shall observe his performance. If any of you share the same skill then you will train under him some during your two months."

"Who is Haku?"

"It is Instructor Haku to you, Naruto. He is another Elder Companion. This is his 18th year. He shall soon be sold. Now remain quiet as we enter."

The small group nudged open the doors Itachi had passed up earlier. A large stage stood at one end of the towering room. The upper story was made up what appeared to be several screened rooms that ran along the entire space. The pillars which supported the upper walkways were elaborately decorated. Rich furnishings were scattered across the room. On the stage stood a tall boy. He was feminine with long black hair that was pulled into a bun. His skin was a shade darker than Itachi's but only just so. He was beautiful as Companions were meant to be.

His hips swayed to the beat as the song restarted. He flashed them a brief smile before shooting into the song.

_I'll never be blind to the stars in the sky, _

_now I'm doing without._

He danced in time to his words- moving with a certain amount of grace while managing to mix in provocative gestures. The four charges stared on in amazement taking in the whole performance.

_I'll read to your mind, the ones you left behind._

_I'll slip it in your mind._

_It's never enough._

The beat pulsed and came to an abrupt ending. Haku held his final pose until the music was completely done.

"Well Itachi? Has it improved?"

"It is just a perfect as it was before Haku. Now allow me to introduce you to the new charges."

Haku pouted at Itachi's dismissal of his performance but quickly smiled again when he saw the four looking at his with curiosity and a bit of admiration.

"That was really good Instructor Haku." Hinata said with a slight blush.

"That was nothing! You should see Itachi here go at it. He is the best of us….." Haku shook his head.

Itachi snorted softly. "Hardly. Now that one there is Hinata. She is shy. Much like Tenten when she first arrived. The one that looks a lot like her is Neji. The blonde is Naruto. And that one is Sasuke."

"Is he a family member of yours?"

Itachi gave him a cold stare. "No. Just mere coincidence." He turned on his heel to face the charges. "Well, can any of you sing?"

Hinata slowly raised her hand then drew it back down. "I- I can."

Haku smiled. "Good! Then you can call me Haku-sensei. I am from Japan originally. What about you?"

She blinked she wasn't use to being addressed so casually by superiors. "I am f-from Japan as well."

"Ah good. I will see you later then. I still have more practice to do. Lord Zabuza is coming to see me again." He stared off into the distance dreamily. "I can't let him down now can I?"

Itachi merely rolled his eyes and motioned the four to follow him. Naruto paused briefly to give Haku a weird look before moving on.

Itachi led them into the courtyard- giving them a brief moment to become accustomed to the large and very green setting. He spotted the two people he was looking for easily. Two young girl sat chatting by the pond. One had platinum blonde hair her green eyes were as alight as Naruto's. She wore a light purple summer kimono showing off her long legs. The other girl had brown hair that was pulled back into two buns. Her kimono was pink and was a bit longer than the other girl's.

Itachi approached them and the two stood bowing slightly. "Hello Itachi! We were just wondering when you would ever come to see us!" The blonde said enthusiastically. Itachi merely shrugged slightly- indicating the charges. She smiled and giggled. "Oh! You brought the children out! Hello dears!"

She leaned forward to examine them pausing briefly on Sasuke and Naruto. "My oh my! What a good crop this is! Look Tenten! These two look like a set, don't they?" She pointed at Neji and Hinata. Neji scowled briefly before smoothing over his expression. Hinata merely stared hard at the ground in front of her.

Tenten smiled "Yes they do. I'm Tenten. I specialize in various acrobatics. For some reason that seems to thrill the clients."

The blonde giggled. "That's because you do it in a skirt silly. I told you that already. I'm Ino. My good looks are enough for me, don't you think?" She struck a pose that had captured the hearts of various clients time and time again. The four nodded dumbly. This was way more that what they had been told in school. Companions were amazing.

Itachi looked to the four. "Well then. Introduce yourselves." He waited patiently till each had said their name. He looked to the two girls. "Have you seen Kisame? I have to start getting ready."

Ino rolled her eyes. "You are more of a woman than we are Itachi- I swear. All that time just to get dressed? Unless…." She gasped. "You have finally taken to _Him_!"

Itachi hardened his gaze. "I very much doubt that is the case here Ino. You would do well to be silent. Now if you will excuse me…" He turned and sauntered off.

Tenten sighed. "Why do you always provoke him Ino?"

She shook her head. "If he doesn't start to buck up he will never get out of here…."

Naruto tilted his head. "I thought he couldn't ever be sold?"

She smiled at him. "Well…technically he isn't suppose to be. As you know we all eventually get sold to our chosen. Of course that is just the most frequent client. Itachi being the best Companion to ever come through was forbidden from being sold due to his popularity with clients worldwide. But that seems to exclude…..Him."

Naruto huffed. "Who is Him!?"

She giggled and rumpled his hair affectionately. "I'll take this one under my wing. He _is_ quite the looker….and with a little work…." She left the statement standing. Tenten turned to the two remaining charges.

"What about you too? Any outstanding abilities?" Neji remained silent while Sasuke shook his head slowly. Tenten smiled. "Well….I'd imagine that Instructor Itachi will want to tutor Sasuke. So Neji is with me." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand stiffly. "It is nice to meet you as well….Instructor Tenten."

Naruto continued to glare at the other blonde as Tenten engaged Neji and Hinata in conversation. Sasuke stood for a moment watching as the others interacted briefly. Then he wandered off a bit deeper into the surrounding area taking in the vast space that was the Akatsuki. His new home for the next three years.

Finding himself in a long corridor he quietly stole his was along the rooms. At the far end the door was ajar to allow the breeze to blow in on whoever occupied it. From within Sasuke heard voices. He chose to ignore them until he heard his own name. He paused. It was Itachi and another man. Peering in slowly Sasuke found himself a bit taken by the scene.

Itachi sat erect on a stool in front of a low seated wardrobe. A large mirror adorned the wall above reflecting back the pale man's image. A tall imposing figure stood behind him calmly brushing out Itachi's long hair. He wore a skin tight black suit with knee high boots. A blue shirt-vest combination sat unbuttoned on his torso revealing his black clad muscles underneath. He had dark blue hair that was held out of his face by a blue band tied tightly around his upper forehead. Sasuke could barely make out three scars under each of his eyes. What were they from?

Itachi had paused in the conversation as the man pulled through a knot, then he continued. "It is odd how he resembles me….but that doesn't matter. Once I make it through these charges….perhaps then I can leave."

The man smiled sadly. "Itachi….you know better than that. You rack in too much money for Master Pein to just let you go. You know what is bound to happen eventually…He…"

Itachi shook his head, silencing the man. "No. I will not be sold to him. If there is one thing in my life I will decide it is that."

The man shrugged. "Alright….if you say so Itachi….but what about this kid? How do you think he will do?"

_It's never enough_

Itachi was silent for a moment, thinking over what he thought of the boy. Slim, young, and beautiful. Just like him. What if….._He_ were to take an interest in the boy? Itachi knew that He would not just abandon Itachi….._He_ had already put too much time in the young man. But this new boy would provide him with a temporary distraction….

But still….

_It's never enough_

"He will do fine I am sure. I will teach him what I know. Nothing more and nothing less. Why do you ask Kisame?"

The other stopped brushing. "Dunno. I just got this feeling about him. I think something might change around here with these new charges. Remember when Kakashi came through before us?"

Itachi smiled. Kakashi had changed the entire rating system of Companions everywhere raising the standard. Itachi had been the only Companion to ever surpass Kakashi's performance. That was why he was such a legend himself. Perhaps even more so than Kakashi. "You think that charge will surpass me."

Kisame shrugged. "I think that particular charge is going to cause change, that's all. I didn't say he'd be better that you Itachi. I don't think that is possible."

Itachi grew silent for a moment before his usual grim expression took it's place. "Around here Kisame….nothing is impossible…..It's just…."

_It's never enough._

--A--

**A/N** : chuckles Heh heh…Kakashi…

Chapter one is now out of the way. So what did you think? Huh? Huh? Drop us a line with your thoughts and suggestions then we can move on. I'll wait for some feed back before the new chapter goes up, mm'kay?

Oh preview for next chapter: SyuniKiss by Malice Mizer (bestest band ever!!)

_Twilight_


	2. Syunikiss

**A/N:** Hey! I got two reviews already? I'm so happy! Alright then as promised is the second chapter to the story. I really like this one for some reason. Maybe it is beacause it uses a Malice Mizer song? Most likely. No particular warnings for this chapter...that'll be for four and five. So let's dive right into it then shall we?

The wonderful song used is: Syunikiss by the amazing Malice Mizer. Definitly check it out! Although it is song in Japanese I used it translated for obvious reasons... And I slightly changed some of the lyrics to fit the yaoi theme. wink wink

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I most definitly do not own these characters or this song. I would be 10,000's times more excited if I did. But then they probably wouldn't be as good...TT

--A--

_Hold on...you're gonna be okay..._

"There you are Neji now pull up your left hand. Yeah, just like that." Tenten was instructing Neji on how to move his body without excess motions. Currently he was maintaining a nearly impossible position- standing on the tip of his toes on one foot. His arms were raised out to varying angles as he held his balance- eyes narrowed in concentration.

Tenten herself was even amazed at the boy's determination and stamina. It had been three weeks since the charges had arrived. Next week would mark their first time observing first hand how Companions preformed for their clients. They were nearly ready to go out on their own but another month would be required. In that month they would cultivate their own performance based on their various talents and experiences.

Just then- breaking the silence- was Naruto. He was yelling at Ino to catch him if she wanted to tell him "anymore crap he needed to learn". He ran between the two- breaking Neji's concentration. He growled softly, glaring at the spot the blonde was moments before. Ino ran up breathless- looking less than pleased.

She yelled after the retreating blonde. "Naruto!! That in no way for a Companion to act!! Get back here!" She resumed her chase- eyes aglow with determination. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Looks like they are doing fine."

Neji shook his head- sitting down to rest for a moment. "Instructor Tenten…"

"What is it Neji?" She sat next to him.

"Do all Companions dislike their clients?"

"Dislike? What do you mean?"

"Well…….Instructor Itachi….he doesn't seem to like his potential buyer. But yet Instructor Haku adores his."

Tenten smiled- looking up to the cloudless sky. "Ah, that. It really just depends. But I don't think Itachi's situation really counts into the equation. He is a special case after all." She stood. "I think that is enough for today. You go ahead and get some sleep, alright?"

Neji nodded. He had wanted to know who exactly it was that Itachi loathed so much. He had noticed that after the Client's week was up with their Companion of choice it always seemed that Itachi took a day longer than the others to recover. He would refuse to see anyone for at least a day after. At times maybe Sasuke or one of the older Companions could visit him in his quarters. Sasuke never said anything was out of the ordinary. He either thought it was none of anyone's business- or he just hadn't noticed anything different with his instructor.

But Neji knew something had to be happening between Itachi and his mysterious Client. But what? He shook his head and began to walk slowly back to his room. As he passed through the shaded garden he heard a soft murmuring from the bushes nearby. He paused and crept quietly towards the sound.

He found Hinata kneeling beside what appeared to be a fallen nest. She was placing the misplaced eggs gently back into the soft confines of the mismatched grass and twigs- whispering gently to calm the silent mother bird nearby. Neji found it odd that a wild animal would be so quiet with a human near- mush less allowing said human to touch it's eggs. He attributed it to Hinata's oddness.

"It's fine….they'll be fine, you'll see." She picked up the nest- cupping it gently in two curved hands. Reaching up she placed the nest firmly between two low branches. Kneeling back down she held out her finger for the bird to perch itself on. It was then that Neji noticed it's wing was injured- laying limply at it's side.

"You are lucky, momma bird." She smiled as it hopped back into it's nest- covering the eggs with it's plump feathered body. "You do not have a controlled life. You could move at anytime you know. Free to go where you choose. But I will stay here…."

She grew quiet- staring at the bird intently.

_You gaze at the sky with lifeless eyes_

_As if you know the place to which you must return_

"I….we… we are caged birds here."

Neji felt himself soften towards the girl just a bit. His time spent learning the ways of being a Companion had been filled with loathing for the girl. It was due to her- he believed- that he was here in this situation. If only it hadn't been her birthday. If only his family hadn't traveled so far just to be there for something so insignificant- he would be with them now. He would not have been snatched away with her in the dead of night while their families had slept on.

Yet he somehow could sympathize with her. He felt exactly the same. Confined to this life- this place. He belonged here. As did the rest of them. Even once they left the Akatsuki, they would simply be moved to a cage with less people.

He sighed and turned away from the scene. There was no use fighting destiny. He would just have to perform as commanded. And hope his own Client was nothing like what Itachi experienced.

--A--

Sasuke sat on the edge of the small porch. His legs were drawn up against his chest as he waited for his instructor. Itachi said today they would be reviewing his possible talents and strengths.

Sighing, Sasuke shifted. From what he heard from Naruto and the others- their Instructors had already pointed out what they were good at and had begun to work on their various talents. Yet Itachi had barely said a word to him in these past three weeks. What was wrong with him? Surely he was worth some of the older man's time?

Itachi stood slowly. He had kept the boy waiting long enough. He didn't know why the boy was so impatient to learn what would attract possible client's attention. If anything that was what he would prefer to avoid. He paused a moment at the door, contemplating the figure before him.

The boy was young. Very young. Itachi hardly believed he had ever been that age. Compared to the other charges- Sasuke was the most naïve about this world of night. He had heard from Naruto that Sasuke had come in late as an orphan to the school- but had excelled so well he was allowed to proceed with his age group. A prodigy whore. Itachi sighed. They just seemed so young…..

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice held none of it's usual coldness- instead having a gentle warmth to it. He found that this tone was what suited the boy more. He just seemed too frail and easily frightened.

"Yes, Instructor?" Sasuke turned around and looked up with large black eyes. Itachi was silent for another moment- simply allowing himself to read their dark depths.

_Ah...to the lord who dwells in the sky that granted my prayers_

_I make one more wish "Return to him, his heart"_

Itachi knew he didn't want these children to be so grown. They didn't deserve his fate. But since when did he have that choice? He couldn't even escape his own life.

"Today we shall examine one of your possible futures." He didn't want to say aloud that the boys future contained nothing more than a luxurious form of slavery. That was something that was understood- whether spoken or not.

"Yes Instructor." Itachi winced slightly at the title.

"There is no need to call me that. Itachi will do fine."

"B-but….even Instructor Tenten calls you that. I couldn't possibly call you by just your name."

Itachi held back the smile that threatened to show. "I only ask that you refrain from using it when it is just the two of us. I think that is but a small favor, right?"

Sasuke was speechless for a moment- but he slowly nodded in response.

"Good. Now tell me, what is it you are good at?" He looked Sasuke over as he sat down next to him. "You have a lithe form, so a bit of dancing won't hurt you….." Itachi tilted his head- examining his face carefully. "Can you sing?"

Sasuke blushed slightly looking away. " Not really. Naruto always made fun of me when we were in class for lessons on that."

"Then we will ignore that particular area."

"What are you good at In-….Itachi?" Sasuke shifted slightly.

Itachi looked at the boy slightly taken by surprise. "What am I good at? Well…." He could not help the small smile that escaped his usually stoic mask. "Just about everything that a Companion could offer, I suppose."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Everything? Was that even humanly possible?

Itachi chuckled at the boy's expression before reaching out to ruffle his hair. Sasuke missed the slight wince in this action. "It is not a blessing I can assure you. Now, we shall focus a bit today on the art of body movement." He stood slowly to begin the lesson he had been taught years ago- a lesson he had turned to art through practice.

"Often times you will find that a Companion will do more communicating with their body than anything else. You can tell the Client how experienced you are and what you are good at- merely in the way you carry yourself. Now come and stand here."

He waited until Sasuke stood meekly in front of him- clearly a bit uncomfortable. Itachi shook his head. "Relax." Sasuke made a valiant attempt to calm himself before trying to stand still. He was still stiff but looked a bit more at ease.

"You are going to take some work Sasuke. But listen to all I have to say and you will become strong enough to stand up to even our more outrageous Clients. Do you understand?"

"Through you I can get stronger. Yes…I understand Itachi." His voice shook and his eyes showed the fear that would always be there- as Itachi came to realize later. They were just so young……

Itachi had him do various exercises as he observed his movements- analyzing how best to proceed with his training. A more subtle style would suit the boy. His personality was different from his own- that much was apparent. He had innocence something that could be used to his advantage.

Innocence? What was Itachi thinking? He snorted softly. Only in this world of night would such a thought be considered humane. Natural. His own innocence was ripped away from him so why should this boy gain any sympathy from him?

"Itachi! Did you see that? I actually did a whole routine without messing up!" Sasuke looked at Itachi expectantly. If Itachi wouldn't willingly praise him, he would just have to make him say something.

For a moment Itachi wanted to hug the boy to him and tell him to never, ever even consider being a Companion. To latch onto that innocence and escape this place. Instead, Itachi merely locked his heated gaze onto the boy. "Can you do it again and again? Until it is unnatural to ever mess up even once?"

Sasuke looked crestfallen at the question. "W-what?"

"A Companion never makes mistakes. A successful routine shouldn't take precedence over one that is not perfected. This is something you do not seem to yet grasp. Do it again now."

Sasuke gaped at him for a moment before snapping his mouth shut. "Fine." He shot into the routine- each move flowed from his body fluidly to unheard music. Itachi was fascinated. The boy was graceful if anything. His black eyes were focused on Itachi and some small part of him felt that this dance was for his eyes alone. That is was a moment only he and this boy would ever share.

Itachi found himself breathless as if he too were dancing with the boy through the familiar routine. Sasuke came to it's conclusion and smiled again at him. "That is your routine isn't it?"

Itachi only nodded in response. "I could feel you in it. Every move was something you wanted to say. It seemed sad. Were you sad at the time you came up with it?"

What was all this? The boy had taken him literally when he said movement was a form of communication? But Sasuke had a point. Sorrow had been the focal point of the dance- something Itachi had forgotten. Sadness at being here- forever bound to others.

Itachi again peered into the obsidian orbs. "Yes….it is sad isn't it? Here, sit. Watch now as I perform it. See if you can feel a difference in the way we execute the moves."

Sasuke shuffled excitedly off to the side and took his seat back on the porch- nearly bouncing in anticipation. None of the others had gotten to see Itachi perform- he would be the first.

Itachi raised his hand to the first move of the routine. '_Now watch Sasuke watch and see what you will become here.'_ This thought moved him- pushing him to begin what was his physical expression of sorrow.

Sasuke watched in wide-eyed fascination as the older man slid through the same routine. He was on a whole different level. Sasuke was overwhelmed with the emotion that poured off of the man-sorrow mixed with a sort of grim determination. It was strong, so strong that Sasuke could feel himself breaking at the mere thought of bearing the burden that Itachi always seemed to carry.

_With cold fingers I trace the tearstains on your cheek_

Itachi stopped abruptly when- during one of his moves he had seen the tears which had escaped from Sasuke's eyes. He quickly knelt in front of the boy- concern out of place on his usually listless face.

"What troubles you Sasuke?"

"That will be me one day right? Will I be as sad as you are?"

Itachi nodded slowly. "Yes…… I am afraid so. To find happiness as a Companion…is difficult. It is something I have given up on. The others have yet to realize this I suppose…but one day, they too shall join me in this dance."

"Then….you won't be so alone, right?"

Tilting his head in confusion, Itachi blinked considering this. "Alone?"

"If you let others dance with you- then maybe you won't be so sad. Maybe….you could try to be a little happy then?"

Itachi stood up without responding. Happy because of others? "I can not be happy with them. They will leave. As all the others have. As will all the charges that come through here." He paused, sighing softly. "As you will."

"Must I really leave too? What if I got as good as you? Then Master Pein would keep me right? All I have to do is get to your level. I could do that."

Itachi noticed the change in the boy's dark eyes. The were alight with determination- something the boy had completely lacked upon his arrival here. Not being able to stop himself Itachi ruffled the boy's raven black hair again.

"Then you must work on that singing of yours, Sasuke."

Wrinkling his nose- Sasuke blanched. "I doubt that will happen. I'll just have to be extra good everywhere else."

Chuckling Itachi turned away and began to enter his room. "Yes- I suppose you will."

"Where are you going In-…Itachi?"

"It is time for my nap. I have to be rested up to keep up with you and do my duties as a Companion you know…"

Sasuke adverted his gaze. "I'm sorry…."

Itachi paused- looking back to the boy. "Don't apologize. Come- you can nap as well. You might as well get in the habit. All Companions sleep mid-day. It is second nature to us." Indeed it was- as Tenten and the others could be seen going into their rooms- screen doors ajar to let in the cool breeze from the courtyard.

Sasuke looked from Itachi to his room- nervous and unsure. Itachi looked at him impatiently but a little amused. "You know you will have to get rid of that embarrassment to be a proper Companion."

Sasuke blushed as he stalked past Itachi and into his room. "I-I know that!"

Smiling sadly Itachi pushed the door open further- enjoying the breeze for a moment. "I am the one that is sorry……" He whispered as he watched the boy look around his room for a place to get comfortable. He finally settled on a spare bed roll that had been tucked away in the corner- spreading it out a little distance away from Itachi's own roll.

Itachi settled on his own bed- handing Sasuke a spare pillow.

"Sleep well Itachi."

Itachi was silent- unused to the foreign voice in the personal quarters. He rolled onto his side- locking eyes with the boy once more. "You too, Sasuke."

Sweet, innocent Sasuke.

--A--

**A/N: **There you are the second chapter is complete! I didn't get to use a lot of the song in this one. It would have made it a little akward story wise seeing how no one is dying. sweatdrops So yeah.

My favorite line in this one is from Itachi, "_It is time for my nap._" I don't know just imagining him saying that is funny.

Now for the third chapter I don't have a song yet...I already have them for four and five...it's number three that has be stumped. It needs to be an upbeat dance song preferably since the Companions are preforming in the next chapter. Any ideas? Oh, and tell us what you think so far? We love your opinions!

-Twilight


	3. I turn to you Pt1

**A/N: **Alright! Here is the third chapter to Night's Companion. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. So it turns out that this is going to be six chapters long instead of five. I needed to break this chapter into two seperate parts or it would have be BIG. So here is Part One. Expect the next part within the next day or two!

For this chapter we have: I turn to you by Melanie C. A very lovely song.

**Disclaimer:** No. no no no no and no. I don't own the characters or song.

--A--

_When the world is darker than I can understand._

The day had come when the charges were to observe their Instructors as Companions first hand. At that night's opening performance they were to sit in one of the upper galleries and watch the show. Nervous as they were, the four charges tried their best to look as calm as their mentors.

Itachi went over the proceedings with them to make sure that they understood all that was to take place.

"When the Clients start to enter you are to remain absolutely silent. They know you are here but they do not know where you are. We prefer to keep it that way."

Naruto sighed as asked the obvious question. "Why?"

Itachi did not miss a beat as he answered. "You are not up for their attention just yet. There is no need to cause unnecessary trouble by one of them demanding you on the spot now is there?" He noted the alarmed looks on both Hinata and Sasuke's faces. "In any case I doubt any of you are ready just yet."

"Point taken." Naruto stood and dusted himself off. "So we just sit and watch like good little students? Sounds easy enough." He stretched out any kinks in his limber body and proceeded towards his room. "Then I am off for a nap…"

Itachi did not glance in his direction. "The rest of you should go as well. Sleep is required for us after all. Just remember to be here by four. You need to meet all of our Caretakers."

Hinata and Neji stood and bowed respectfully before taking their leave. Sasuke did not budge- he seemed frozen to the spot. Itachi bit back the sigh that was about to escape and sat next to the boy. "What is it Sasuke?"

_When my insides are wracked with anxiety._

_You have the touch that will quiet me._

"Would they really choose us so early? Don't they know we aren't Companions yet?"

"These people have no care of what you are or what you are not. They simply know only of what they want." Itachi saw the boy shake slightly at his words. He placed a gentle hand on him. "But do not fear….you will be fine. I shall give them a performance that will distract them- unlike anything they have ever seen. So watch and know you are safe, ne?"

Sasuke looked up at him. His eyes were searching Itachi, as if questioning his sincerity. Itachi did not look away- but instead relaxed his face into a soft smile a smile he found he could only produce for this boy here.

Sasuke smiled back and nodded. "Of course Itachi. Just remember one day…I shall dance with you. Then you can share some of the job-right?"

Job? "You are really still a child Sasuke. Now come, let's go sleep while we still have the chance." Ever since that day a week ago- Sasuke had started taking his naps in Itachi's room. He just appeared and would lay down in his spot and go immediately to sleep. Itachi found this both puzzling and amusing. He asked his Caretaker Kisame what he thought the reason was.

_--"Well, I think it's because he feels comfortable and safe around you. Like a small cat does with it's owner."_

"_A cat?"_

"_Well…that's what he looks like, don't you think? --_

Itachi smiled as he followed the boy to his room. It was odd how Sasuke's hair always seemed to be perfectly in place. Itachi could not remember seeing the boy take time to fix it- maybe it was natural?

They both assumed their positions and Itachi waited for the expected voice to interrupt one last time. "Sleep well Itachi."

"You too Sasuke."

--A--

The four charges had gathered again at the specified time. Their Instructors were present as they waited for the Caretakers to arrive. They heard a door close somewhere within the compound before a figure could be hear- approaching at a fast pace. The man Sasuke had seen frequently ran up- breathless.

"Sorry 'bout that. We had to finish getting everything set up. Use to having a little more time you know!"

He straighted up and smiled at the four charges. It was the others first time seeing him but Sasuke knew that despite his seemingly harsh looks he was really friendly. "I am Kisame. I take care of Itachi and his various needs."

Naruto's gaze narrowed. "What needs?"

Kisame looked over at the blonde- one eyebrow slightly raised. "Like getting dressed in those ridiculous outfits and what not. Your Ino's kid aren't you?"

Both Ino and Naruto twitched at this. "So?!"

Kisame chuckled. "Yep, just alike. Ah, here are the other two. They said running wasn't necessary." Kisame rolled his eyes as a pink haired girl and black haired boy approached.

The girl waved and smiled. "It really wasn't Kisame. There's really no rush."

She stopped in front of them and frowned at Ino. "What did I tell you about your hair Ino? I don't have time to fix it all over again."

Ino waved her off. "It's fine! I just moved it around a little that's all."

Sakura did not move. "Doing what?"

Naruto stepped in. "Chasing me around the whole compound. She's crazy." This earned him another smack on the head as Ino 'hmphed'.

"In any case, my name is Sakura. I take care of Ino and Tenten. And you as well Hinata- once you are a Companion." She smiled at the shy girl as she nodded. Sakura turned to the other male- who's short black hair framed his serious face. "Well?"

The man looked at her for a moment before it dawned on him what she wanted. Sakura sighed as she turned back to the others. "You really must forgive him. His social skills aren't really on par…."

Haku laughed. "I'll say!"

The man snorted softly. "My name is Sai. I take care of Haku and soon Naruto and Neji."

He finished quickly then added a bow as an after thought. Sakura sighed.

"Close enough. Now shouldn't you four get moving? We still have to get you ready."

Itachi nodded. "Yes. Kisame you will be the one who will watch over them during the performance."

All three of the Caretakers frowned at one another. Kisame scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure Itachi?"

Sai nodded. "I could watch them just as easily. Kisame can stay with you…."

Itachi gave them his trademark glare- effectively silencing their protests. "No, Kisame will stay with them. I believe by now I can take care of myself. Now let's go get ready."

Without another word he turned and stalked off to his room. Kisame glanced over at Sakura and Sai- shrugging. There was no arguing with the Prima Donna of the Akatsuki.

The group broke off with Kisame telling the charges where to meet within the hour.

Sasuke looked over to Itachi's room. Kisame said something about going to get some of Itachi's things from storage…so he would have a little time with the older man. Sneaking away from the others he quickly trotted the familiar path to the Companion's room.

He gently slide the door open, knocking softly. Itachi looked up from his desk to turn and look at his visitor.

"I-itachi? Are you ok?"

Itachi turned stiffly back to his mirror- busing himself with the various items before him. "Of course. Why would you ask?"

Sasuke shuffled from one foot to another clearly embarrassed. "You….just don't seem as….confident as usual…"

Itachi raised one eyebrow slowly. This boy had such interesting choice of words. "Confident? I have done this for nearly three years….if there is anything I have- it's confidence." He turned around again to motioned Sasuke into the room. "Come in. Don't leave the door open like that."

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. He timidly stepped closer to the low table that Itachi sat at and watched as the older man continued to ready himself. All seemed normal….except for one small detail. Upon closer inspection Sasuke noticed something was off.

_I turn to you, cause you're the only one_

_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down_

"You're shaking…"

Itachi looked silently over at the boy before narrowing his eyes. "What?"

Sasuke gently took one of Itachi's hands in his own. "You are shaking Itachi…..why?"

His dark eyes shot up to meet Itachi's own- questioning him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Why are you so curious?" Itachi pulled his hands none to gently from the boy. "What is my business concerns only me. There is no need for your pity. You should go."

"I can't."

"What?" Itachi nearly spat this out at the boy. Why was he being so stubborn? He needed this time alone. Time to prepare………

"You're always alone……Always. I can feel it from the others. The way they just give you space whenever you demand it is wrong. I'm staying whether you want me to or not." He knelt down next to Itachi placing his hands gently on the tables edge.

Itachi was momentarily silenced. He mouth was slightly open as he simply stared at the boy who sat defiant before him. He was totally relaxed unmoving.

Sasuke squirmed under the intense gaze from his elder, before realizing that he had effectively stunned the older man. A small smile crept on his face. "Itachi? Are you there?"

"Sasuke…..foolish little boy….."

_I turn to you_

_Like a flower leaning towards the sun_

"Itachi-! W-what…..!" Sasuke was cut off as Itachi leaned forward - effectively falling into the younger boy's arms. Burying his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck he let out a heavy sigh allowing himself to show just a little bit of his suffering to this stubborn child.

Sasuke slowly place his arms around the man gently rubbing them comfortingly along his back. He could feel the slight heaving of the other…how much pain could one person endure alone like this?

"Now you _must _stay with me. I need someone here……right here." He clung to the other boy desperately. No one will ever seem him like this- no one except for Sasuke.

The boy murmured soft nothings to soothe the older man. Itachi found it ironic that he turned to this boy - this boy he was suppose to be training to become an unfeeling- yet effective whore. Something he himself had failed at. He still felt all the emotions that supposedly where suppose to be lost to Companions. Pain at never being claimed by love that took others. Anger at knowing that you were simply used because of your looks or talents.

Itachi could vaguely recall a song that had been secretly passed around in Companion school….It was something about being the lament of a Companion who still feels even when they were cast aside. Who knows that there is nothing left. It was a long time ago. Itachi could only remember the tune. Humming it softly he took a deep breath releasing the stress he had been feeling this past week.

Sasuke listened for a moment before moving slightly to get more comfortable. This seemed to snap Itachi out of his peaceful reverie and he sat up slowly a small smile gracing his own lips.

"What song was that Itachi?" Sasuke was ever curious.

"Just an old song that popped in my head. I don't remember it clearly….Haku might…." Itachi shook his head. "But that doesn't matter now." Reaching out he pushed back some of the hair that had fallen into Sasuke's face causing the boy to blush. He really was cute when he blushed like that. Itachi gently allowed one of his fingers to slide down the boy's cheek- furthering the boy's apparent embarrassment.

"I-Itachi…..what are you doing?"

"Seeing how much you squirm when I touch you. It really is quite interesting….." He leaned down slightly to bring himself to level with the boy's gaze. "I wonder……"

_You have the touch that will quiet me_

Itachi's lips pressed into Sasuke's own. Experience met innocence as the two shared what was to be remembered as an instant release for the both of them. Sasuke felt something, something there that had never been taught to him in any class. Nothing prepared him for this. It was electric and frightening yet he did not draw back or pull away. He could sense that the older man needed this, whether he realized it or not. His thin hands clasped onto the collar of Itachi's robe- hanging on as if his life depended on this moment.

Itachi continued to kiss the boy- even as the need to breathe became prevalent. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to explain himself when those questioning eyes bore into his. He just wanted Sasuke to understand and never ask why to question his needs or affection for the boy. But human needs pulled the two apart and they sat staring Sasuke at a loss for words. He gasped for air and rocked forward as Itachi pulled back, breaking his hold on the older man's shoulders.

Itachi was right. The boy's face was more flushed than before. He really was an innocent if a simple kiss could do that to him. The client's would adore him.

Itachi found himself lowly growling at this thought. Those monsters will tear him apart…..especially if _He_ caught wind of him before hand….

But he couldn't. No information was released of the charges before their debut. They were relatively safe for now.

Before another word could pass between the two Kisame came bounding in. His arms were full of assorted clothing and items. When he spotted Sasuke he smiled. "Oh good. Can you give me a hand here? I'm running sort of behind." Sasuke nodded- looking at the task before him to hide his blush. Kisame aloud the boy to take the load as he turned to Itachi.

"You young man need to start getting ready and quit harassing the charges. Come on now. Up."

Itachi obediently stood- much to Kisame's surprise. He never listened to him so quietly and willingly before! What the heck?! He shook his head violently before turning to Sasuke- who had finished sorting out the items. "Thanks there. Now head along I can get this one here ready." Sasuke nodded and bowed at the waist making his hasty exit.

Kisame turned and began selecting the clothes necessary for that night's performance. A small smile crept onto his face when he felt Itachi watching him. He turned- a look of innocence quickly taking the smile's place. "Can I help you?"

"Why did you just stand there?"

"Stand where?"

"You were outside the door the whole time. Why didn't you come in?"

"Ah that….." Kisame waved his hand distractedly as he turned back to the clothes. "The atmosphere in here was too thick with……ahhhh……"

Itachi hardened his gaze, and Kisame could feel it burn into the back of his head. His sentence dwindled off into a mumbled, "You two looked busy."

Itachi snorted and held out his arm for the offered shirt. He felt no words were worth the embarrassment that the Caretaker would give him if he admitted his previous actions. They were dangerous….these feelings……

Not fit for a Companion.

--A--

**A/N: **There you have it. Then end of part one. -sighs- Now that Sasuke and Itachi have shared their first kiss...will they ever get to experience another? And who is this _Him _they keep talking about? I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we? Oh and I almost forgot once I get to chapter ehhh...five I will post links onto my profile to images I have drawn of all the Charges and Companions in their outfits. I'm sure you all will just _love_ that! So keep a look out!

Reviews are pretty don't be afraid to leave some! -nudge nudge-


	4. I turn to you Pt2

I turn to you Part 2

AN: Wow.....It's been awhile. I kind of forgot I had this chapter done and ready for you all. So no real excuse there. Well this chapter comes with a revelation of a certain character...so it should prove interesting. And that just leaves two more chappies for this run. Hope you all enjoy.

Warning: Yaoi. Love it. Read it.

Song is I Turn to You

by

Mel C

_You're the only one…_

"Now make sure you remain absolutely silent. No matter what happens down there, you must not make yourselves known. Understood?" Kisame was leading the charges up a long flight of stairs outside the Performance Hall. They were to sit in one of the empty boxes usually left of observers who wished to only view the performance.

All four were nervous. This would be their first time to see actual clients in the flesh. Sasuke shivered. This had to be what made Itachi suffer so….whatever happened in this room tonight~ was what would soon happen to him and his fellow charges.

As the four sat down they could here the various goings on of the stage hands down below. They knew that the Companions were in the back, reviewing the procedures for the evening. After tonight the Companions would be virtually secluded with their client for the rest of the week. The charges would practice on their own, as they had before.

It was thirty minutes till the performance was scheduled to begin and Sasuke began to grow impatient for it all to be over~ when Itachi would be able to speak with him again. He slightly blushed at the memory of their last meeting….what could the older Companion have meant by doing such a thing?

Suddenly the doors opened to allow in the clients into the sitting area down below in front of the stage. The four charges leaned slightly over the railing to see who these people were. Not surprisingly they were richly dressed and well off. From behind the charges could not make out the exact details of each person~ but one thing was for sure. These people knew what they were here for, and they carried themselves with confidence. Companions were expected to hold _more _confidence than these people?

Sasuke shook his head. That might be possible for Naruto…..but himself he wasn't so sure. The time drew closer….and the room grew silent as everyone settled down. An edgy anticipation filled the air.

A low, heavy beat abruptly began~ setting the mood for what was to come. The lights were dim making only shadows visible on the now occupied stage. A sweeping melody began and the figure in the middle could be seen raising an arm slowly. What appeared to be a fan was held outstretched and extended. As the other arm raised to join it's partner the person spun out and flicked the fans expertly into the air~ catching them as they fell just feet from the edge of the stage. At that precise moment a large light fell on the figure revealing Haku. One fan covered his face, while the other thrummed softly at his waist to the beat.

_I turn to you_

_like a flower leaning towards the sun._

Turning gracefully he began the song and dance he had practiced so hard on before. This was his dance for his Patron of choice~ his Chosen. Sasuke could make out which one it was, based mainly on the looks Haku would coyly throw in the man's direction. Sasuke picked up on this from Hinata. Haku had told her that there was only one person he would gladly give everything for~ one man even worth his life if it were called for. And that was his returning Client~ Zabuza. Hinata had said the man was a general in the neighboring country. He was famous for his ambushes and quick victories~ and with fame came fortune of course.

It was no wonder he could afford the high performance rate that came with requesting Haku. And if the rumors were true and Zabuza bought Haku permanently…..and without a wife or other spouse in the way….Haku would have a nearly perfect life with his Chosen.

Sasuke gave a small smile. And Itachi would still be here. Suddenly shaking his head, Sasuke berated himself. He shouldn't think like that. Itachi _needed_ to get away from here. It was the only way for him to be free of this place…this burden on him.

'_Not unless I stay with him…._' A small voice tugged at the back of Sasuke's mind. If Itachi stayed here~ then he would still be able to see him. Even when Sasuke started to work with Clients….they could spend their free weeks together.

Sasuke was pulled at his reverie by a slight movement from his left. Naruto was mimicking the moves of Ino down below. It was now her turn for the spotlight as Haku moved back to the shadows with the others. Her moves were deliberate and sensuous. Naruto studied her movements~ even as he did variations of them himself. Apparently he actually had been paying attention during the lessons.

Naruto had never mentioned a Chosen for Ino~ perhaps she had just never shared with him. She seemed to work everyone in the crowed equally and showed favor to no one in particular. As suddenly as before- the change was made and Tenten bounded out for her turn. Her quick movements were deft and beautiful. She somersaulted out only to turn herself up onto her hands.

The Clients below shifted in excitement as she did three quick rotations and a flip. Her acrobatics were legend amongst Clients far and wide~ a reason she was so popular. She had so many regular Clients….that her Chosen was unsure. But they all seemed reasonable, so perhaps her future was not bleak.

Neji did not show any acknowledgement to his Elder being on stage~ but Sasuke knew he was paying rapt attention. Intense focus was needed for this sort of performance. An intensity Sasuke had just barely begun to grasp.

_I turn to you_

_Because you're the only One_

Then the music changed~ slowly to a pulsing beat that stilled the crowd. It was the Akatsuki's Prima Donna's turn. Itachi's frame gracefully entered the illuminated area of light. The song was powerful and demanding of one's attention~ which Itachi held with a certain fierceness worthy of his title. If Sasuke thought he had seen Itachi perform before….how wrong he was….

_I turn to you _

_Like a flower leaning_

_Towards the Sun_

Itachi seemed to have everyone on edge~ all were waiting for what was Itachi's signature move. The Amatersaru was a move that pushed the human body beyond all limits, yet if executed perfectly would be the most beautiful routine ever seen. It was what had made Itachi first stand out~ and what kept him on top. No one else could do this move.

He began to spin, rapidly gaining speed with every rotation. Neji leaned forward. It was one of Tenten's moves. A basic move….yet still difficult. Sasuke noticed the change in his fellow charge~ something was about to happen.

Sasuke knew Itachi was famous….yet he had heard only his name at the school. He never found out why. Just that he was Itachi…..and he was great. Sasuke wrinkled his nose slightly at the thought. This must be it then. Whatever was about to happen was what kept Itachi here. Sasuke would have to learn it then. He to leaned forward to observe more closely.

Itachi suddenly jumped up~ both feet sweeping gracefully above the crowd~ as he seemed to fall into them, he caught himself on the stage's edge and balanced perfectly. Barely hovering inches above them he straightened out and pushed up. Sasuke gasped. What Itachi was doing was impossible! Now all the charges were on edge, gripping the bar in front of them. He was going to fall…

As Itachi sailed into the air…time seemed to slow. That was the legendary effect of the Amatesaru…the viewer was so absorbed in the moves that their mind had to slow it down, or else the beauty would be lost. It was a sort of mind manipulation….one that Itachi had mastered.

His limbs were extended~ arching above and below him~ as if embracing a lover. He seemed entranced and frozen like that~ to forever be with whatever gave him joy at that moment. It was intense, especially for those who had never seen it before.

All the charges gasped and murmured audibly. This was amazing to say the least.

What they did not notice was that the music had paused for the move and the room had been dead silent for Itachi to concentrate. All the Client's had seen this before, so they knew silence was key. And in that silence the charge's presence could be heard.

Kisame hissed. "Idiots!" He began to pull them back from the edge into the shadow. He was too late for Sasuke though. As Itachi landed at the sounds from above, one figure below began to turn to see what had caused the noise. Itachi looked up quickly and locked eyes with Sasuke.

_I turn to you,_

_Because you're the only _

_One_

'_No!'_ Itachi saw that the man below was turning to look at the gaping charge up above. He quickly vaulted off the stage, landing abruptly in front of the turning figure. He reached out and took the man's face within his hands nearly hissing, "Keep your eyes only on me!"

The other man was momentarily shocked by the sudden contact, then a chilling smile swept his features. "My my…..I've never seen you this aggressive Itachi. Perhaps you are finally willing to take me up on my offer?"

Itachi cursed himself inwardly~ sparing the quickest of glances upward to make sure Sasuke was out of sight. For the briefest moment relief shone in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with it's usual cold detachment. "Consider this a step up in my decision…….Lord Mandara…."

AN: Not as long I know. Tell me what you think and I'll remember to actually post the next chapter. *nudge nudge*


	5. Something about us

**A/N:** Alright here you are...the long promised chapter five! Now we get to the drama and stuff. I hope everyone is ready for the last two chapters...they are going to be a trip! This time around I chose a Daft Punk song...so I hope it's one everyone has heard. If not....for shame!!!

_Something about us- Daft Punk_

**Warning:** Yaoi....this time a little steamy. Just a wee bit towards the end. Now the next chapter....heh heh......

~~~~~~A~~~~~~

It had been five days since the opening of the service week- tomorrow would mark the end of the week and the clients would go home. The Charges sat around listlessly. They had no task set before them during this time. All there was to do was practice- and they were about tired of doing that.

Naruto lay flat on the ground tossing random articles into the sky and watching them fall. Neji sat on a lower tree branch- having climbed up to avoid the random projectiles that Naruto threw. Hinata was in her room and Sasuke sat on the edge of the wide wooden porch- staring into nothing.

Faint laughter punctuated the silence- making Naruto cringe each time. He rolled over murmuring, "Well….at least Haku sounds like he's having fun." He was met with silence.

Snorting, Naruto sat up and continued throwing things. "I haven't heard a damn thing from Itachi's room…..wonder what's going on….?"

He was suddenly pushed over by a rough kick to the back. Kisame stood- balancing various articles of clothing and glaring down at the young charge. "I doubt that's any of your business."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kisame and continued to toss things into the air. "Besides….Itachi does not entertain clients in his room like the others…."

"Another privilege he is granted I presume." Neji landed gracefully on the ground and assumed a seat next to Sasuke- who continued to stare, but seemed more attentive.

Kisame shrugged. "I guess. He considers it his own domain- personal. When he takes someone in their for entertainment or even at all….then we know he has chosen them. That they are special. At least that is what I think it means. It's never happened as far as I know."

Sasuke glanced up at Kisame. "Special?" The other two charges looked at him with curiosity as well. Kisame seemed confused for a moment. "Yeah….special. Like…..you know…."

Naruto snickered. "A lover?"

A light blush appeared on Kisame's face. "S-shut up now…." He made to bat Naruto again but the nimble charge dodged it, smirking all the while.

Kisame shook his head and continued walking. "You guys stay out of trouble. The weeks almost out…."

Once he was away silence reigned once again. Sasuke was now staring at the ground, a light blush on his face. Naruto glanced at him- noticing the boy's deep thought.

"Sooo….Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sasuke didn't make eye contact with the other. But he felt what was coming on. Naruto wouldn't let it stay silent like this.

"You've been sleeping quite a bit in there with…Instructor Itachi. Does that mean you're his lover?"

His blush deepened. "W-what?! No, he is my instructor and he feels it is necessary to stay and learn at all times…even while asleep!"

"Uh huh…that sounds……lame actually. Couldn't come up with anything better?"

"It's true!"

Neji jerked his head up and looked down the hall- listening for something. "You two….be quiet for a minute."

Naruto squinted up at him. "Why the hell should I-!"

Before he could finish- Kisame came running down the hall- cradling a covered object- or body- in his arms. He paid no mind to the charges, barreling past them into the living quarters.

All three jumped up and quickly followed him. "What was that all about?"

Neji focused on the figure ahead of them. "It looked like he was carrying a person….." He grew silent as his gaze fell to the floor, causing him to slow down.

"What is it Neji?"

"Blood." All three came to a halt as they say the splattered blood trailed along the floor. Kisame was now out of sight- his footsteps fading.

"W-what's going on?"

~~~A~~~

_It might not be the right time._

Three days had passed since then. Sasuke sat with his knees drawn to his chest outside of Itachi's door. No one had been allowed in aside from Kisame. From what the three charges could gather….Itachi's client, this Mandara, had decided to leave a day early- leaving Itachi in this condition. From what Sasuke could force out of Kisame and the other Caretakers, being abusive was something that was standard for Mandara. But to take it to this level…something must have happened. But none of the caretakers could determine what or why.

Sasuke had refused to move from his position outside of his instructor's door. He wanted to be in there with him. But Kisame would not let the boy in. "Sasuke…you should be with the others. You debut in less than two weeks. Come on….." Kisame tried again to convince the boy to leave.

Sasuke remained silent as he clutched his legs tighter. Kisame sighed and went back into the room- closing the door softly. He heard voices within then it grew silent once again. Silence was normal now- silence was something Sasuke had come to expect. His instructor would not see him- he was too annoying. But he couldn't convince himself to leave either. So here he stayed.

_I might not be the right one_

A few more days passed- with Kisame having to bring Sasuke food since he would not go and eat himself. Kisame was at a loss. Itachi had by now recovered sufficiently to see the boy- yet he refused every time Kisame asked to let him in. And that stubborn child would not go anywhere else! What the heck was he suppose to do!?

Kisame was near the end of his seemingly endless patience. Finally during one of his silent staring sessions in Itachi's room he stood- gesturing towards the door. "Well if you two are just going to sit around pretending the other doesn't exist then go for it. I don't give a damn anymore. I'll be back in a day or two….."

With that he stormed out- Itachi only lifting one eyebrow and Sasuke staring open mouthed at the man's retreating figure. The door was left open- and a heavy silence fell in the already quiet halls. The soft patter of rain could be heard in the opened garden. After a few moments a rustling could be heard in Itachi's room. "Come in Sasuke. I am sure it is getting cold out there."

Sasuke froze for a moment. Itachi just invited him in? What? He stood slowly- stretching his stiff limbs. He turned to corner slowly- peering in the room before entering fully. He stood in the door way- eyeing Itachi warily on his spot on the low bed.

"When I say it's getting cold it means I can feel it through the door you know."

Sasuke blushed and quickly shut the door. He slowly made his way to the bed's side at Itachi's beckoning gesture. "Itachi……."

Itachi looked confused at the boy's sudden out burst- but even more when the boy threw himself on the bed's edge crying. "Sasuke….? What is it?"

"I thought you were really hurt Instructor….when they told me it was you we saw Kisame carrying. That you were all bloodied……." He grasped tightly onto the covers Itachi lay under. "That you were ……….beat by that man…."

"I wasn't beat Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke looked up at him- eye shinning from his still unshed tears.

"I would never take the hits of a client. What happened was merely apart of the service that Mandara requires. Now, stop your crying. I am fine now."

Sasuke stopped crying - but looked down at the bed murmuring softly. "But you weren't before."

Again the boy said things that Itachi is not readily prepared for. "What?"

"You weren't fine before. That's why…..you stayed locked away in here….."

"This is what being a Companion means- we suffer for others."

Sasuke shook his head. "If this is what makes a Companion- then stop being one!"

Itachi looked at the angry boy kneeling before him. No one before had ever told Itachi to stop. Stop the life he had always lived. Not even Kisame. They all knew he couldn't leave. Only he ever talked about leaving- but yet he never acted on his words. It was impossible. Yet this child could say it so easily.

" I can't Sasuke."

Sasuke fought the tears- pressing his face into the covers once again as Itachi's hand rested on his head. He slowly brushed his fingers through the shorter strands- again admiring how perfect his hair seemed. He then felt two small hands wrap around his unused hand- drawing it close to the boy's chest.

"Then keep me near- don't push me out and leave me there…..ok?"

Itachi found another smile tugging at his mouth. "Alright. Only if you don't cry anymore. Now, we must start your final training." He moved his legs to the beds edge allowing Sasuke time to get up.

"Final training?" Sasuke watched as Itachi slowly stood and walked over to where Kisame had left his fresh clothes.

"Yes. There in one final lesson charges must learn before becoming Companions."

He began to change his robe- which seemed to embarrass Sasuke- causing him to turn away and divert his gaze. This brought another smile to Itachi's face.

"And that right there is the lesson."

"Huh?" Sasuke turned only to be greeted by a close up of Itachi's face. He was standing in front of him- hands on hips leaning down to come to his height. Sasuke jumped backwards and Itachi bit back a chuckle.

"A Companion must be able to deal with intimacy like everything else. With grace and acceptance." He straightened up and tossed his hair behind him. "Not with fear and shyness. You'll insult the clients like that."

"I…will?"

"Yes they will think that you think they are ugly or not worthy of your attention."

Sasuke pondered his answer for a moment. "But…Instructor….most of them are."

Itachi blinked for a moment. Then he felt something strange filling his body- threatening to burst. A few deep chuckles filled the heavy silence…then something unusual happened. Itachi had to hold the laughter in. He bent over and clutched his stomach desperately. Sasuke was so surprised that he didn't know what to say.

"…I-instuctor?"

"Most…..of….them…..a-are…." Itachi struggled a few moments to reign his laughter in. Once he was sufficiently calm enough to form a sentence he looked at Sasuke's curious gaze. "That may be true…but you must still respect them. They are paying your bill, remember."

Sasuke snarled a bit and shrugged. "Doesn't make them any prettier."

"That may be true…but intimacy is still your weakest point." Sasuke blushes a bit at this as Itachi finished dressing. "Now you have mastered dancing and performance for your selection night very well."

He turned to face Sasuke. "But what do you plan to do once you are alone with the client…who has chosen you?"

Sasuke stared back in silence. "I thought so. Come on….we have work to do."

_But there's something about us_

_I got to say._

The next few hours found the two entwined in what outsiders would consider to be a provocative and fierce dance with one another. But for them this was training- something normal for a Companion. Itachi sighed softly as the younger boy pressed against him under his guidance- when had something so beautiful become part of this mess? Every embrace and caress during the dance was just work for the boy….just work.

Sasuke seemed to be catching on quickly as he now was able to move on his own. Itachi had even stopped counting and allowed the boy to move to his own beat. Sasuke swung his arms around and looped them around Itachi's waist resting his head on the other man's chest- breathing heavily from all the moving.

Itachi looked down at the top of his head- a soft smile playing on his lips. "What is it Sasuke?"

"In less than a day….I will be locked away….with a strange person I've never met before…"

Itachi lost his brief and rare smile. "Yes."

"And you won't be there…?" Sasuke waited for the expected answer.

"No. I won't"

He felt the boy's grip on his waist tighten. "I don't know if I like that…."

_Because there's something between us_

_Anyway_

Itachi pulled Sasuke flush against him- rocking back and forth gently. "You are stronger than this Sasuke. This is what you are made for….."

"That's what they said back in the academy… I always just thought they were full of it …..but if you say so too…." Sasuke looked up- his wide serious eyes searching Itachi's. "Then it must be true."

Many emotions filled Itachi at that moment. Most of them screaming no to the boy's statement. But he was hardened and would not do something so out of place. Instead Itachi remained silent for a moment. Then, "It's time for bed Sasuke. Tomorrow you are fitted for your debut."

Sasuke did not move for a moment- instead staring up at Itachi's diverted gaze. Then he turned to bring out his now familiar bed roll. "No Sasuke….not there tonight."

"Neh?" Sasuke looked up at his Instructor, confused to say the least.

Itachi felt his smile returning at the boy's innocent gaze. "I think you earned the right to sleep in a real bed. Have mine."

If Itachi thought he had the boy blush before- he was horribly mistaken. Every visible part of the boy's skin was a bright red as he seemed to struggle for some kind of words to take form on his mouth. "W-what!? Instructor!! I can't j-just sleep with y-you in your b-bed!!!"

Itachi chuckled. "Who said you were sleeping with me?" Itachi shook his head and sat down on the bed's edge.

"What?"

"Well…you did. So that must mean you really want to…."

Again the deep blush returned. "N-n-no….I didn't…..I mean….I w-would…"

_I might not be the right one_

Itachi found himself laughing again. "Enough Sasuke- before you bury yourself deeper…." Itachi place his hand lightly over the boy's mouth to silence him. But soon his mood soured as his thoughts became dark once again. 'The client will eat him alive like this……'

After Itachi had not moved for several minutes- seemingly zoned out with his hand still resting on the young charge's mouth- Sasuke decided to take a little revenge on his Instructor's teasing. He moved slowly as he took the soft fingers resting on his lips into his mouth. He remained like this momentarily- seeing no reaction from the still zoned Itachi.

His eyes scrunched up. Fine if he wanted to play that game……

_But there's something about us I got to do_

_some kind of secret I will share with you_

Itachi snapped out of his reverie to feel a soft tongue nudging gently on his fingertips. It was his turn to blush. "W-what are you doing?"

"Ieh goph eww…." Sasuke said from behind his fingers- a smile breaking across his face.

Itachi pulled his hand away. "What?"

"I got you! You blushed like you make me do all the time!" The boy bounced with happiness.

Itachi stared at him - stunned for the moment. What runs through this boy's head?

_I need you more than anything in my life._

"Alright alright…you got me. Now…..on to bed before you do anything else weird."

Sasuke obeyed but not without a slight pout. "You thought it was weird?…….." He pulled the covers back. "I thought it was sexy."

Itachi was not paying much attention as he helped the boy get into bed. "Yes yes….very sexy….now come on."

Sasuke smiled in triumph as he lay down and pulled the covers up over him. " I knew it."

Itachi settled down on the floor, leaning against the bed to look at Sasuke. "Knew what?"

Sasuke smiled while attempting to wriggle his nose. "You think I'm sexy."

_I want you more than anything in my life_

Itachi considered the statement- much to Sasuke's surprise. He expected to tease Itachi a little more before falling asleep…not have his mentor consider his words. What would he answer?! Sasuke began to fidget in the silence….now awaiting the answer seriously.

Itachi rested his chin on his fist as he looked over Sasuke's features. The he blinked and nodded. "Yes….I believe I do."

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

Sasuke 'eeped' and rolled over pulling the covers above his head- his back to Itachi. The sight was cute- but only made Itachi sad. He reached out placing his hand on the young boy's back- his head laying down onto the bed. "I'm so sorry Sasuke…..for everything….."

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

~~~~~~A~~~~~~

**A/N: **Well? What does everyone think? 'Member the more I hear from you the more I write. And I am _really_ excited for this last chapter...it's the reason I wrote this particular story. So be excited!!!! And let's hear what you think~ I'd like to thank A Single Fragile Rose and Hello Mitty for reviewing a few times and encouraging me to get these out faster...thanks alot! You make me smile! And thanks to my other reviewers. You all rock my world. ^^


	6. Roxanne Pt1

**A/N:** I know I know. Twenty years later and an update. Well...things are starting to heat up in the story...and I had to split the chapter again. But I'm sure you all will eat it right up- so I've already dived head first to get the rest out a lot quicker than this one. There are quite a few developments here....and then we are off to the main event.

Song this time is Roxanne. I'm using the version from the Moulin Rouge movie. LOVE IT!

**Warnings:** Boy on boy. And...errr...no cursing this time around. Not that I remember.

Enjoy guys. Tell me what you think so far. Your reviews reminded me to get this out~

~~~A~~~

It was the day before their debut- the young charges would soon become what they had trained so long to be. Companions.

Now all that was left was to get each in their custom outfits. Kisame sighed as he waited on the boys to dress.

"I should be use to this……." He sighed again. Another few minutes went by- with various sounds being heard from within the room. He knocked impatiently. "Seriously… do all Companions take this long?"

A muffled thump could be heard in response- then all was silent. The door slowly opened to show the boys fully dressed and shifting about in slight embarrassment. Naruto sported a two pieced outfit- one side half black and the other white. The short-cut top revealed his flat stomach- which sported a unique tribal tattoo from his childhood. The high riding shorts were connected to the leg guards by string laced between the two- offering only a glimpse of his tanned thighs.

Neji wore a thin grey one piece shirt that was long in the front and back- yet still allowed the sides of his legs to appear to the observer. Under that he wore skin tight black leggings that stopped just short of the boots that came up to his knees. A grey band was wrapped around his head to hold his hair back- so as not to be in the way during his performance.

As for the furiously blushing Sasuke- his shirt/dress (no one could really tell) was blue and white. It was cut much like Neji's but shorter- showing off _much_ more of his pale legs. His dark blue boots were made of a shiny material- and he too wore a band that caused his hair to stand out attractively. The top sported a strange design- three red dots moving in a circle. Apparently this was to be his symbol- much as Itachi had the clouds on his outfit. Kisame nodded. All three were attractive enough to melt any clients desires instantly. Perfect.

"Alright boys. Let's go show Pein then cart them off to be cleaned one more time. Geez…why does it always take so long to get you all in new clothes?" The man continued to talk as he lead them to the inner rooms of the compound. " I mean….every one of you has different personalities…. But you all have one thing in common….You take too freakin' long to dress." The boys said nothing- only concentrating on moving in the unfamiliar clothes.

Kisame eyed them steadily. "Dear god…I hope Itachi doesn't notice you three…you all are moving like sick ducks….C'mon, aren't you suppose to be graceful or something?"

Naruto glared up at him. "And aren't you suppose to be quiet or helpful or something?"

Kisame laughed- shrugging off the boy's cold stare. "Nah, that's only for _my_ particular charge. Which is Itachi. Sorry kid."

Naruto huffed and resumed his march- choosing not to press the issue. They finally arrived in front of Pein's office. Kisame knocked then stuck his head through the door- murmuring something. Then he was back out and opening the door wide for the three boys. As they entered they saw that Hinata was already there with Sakura. She was wearing a light purple dress that was cut up the front all the way to her navel. A simple leotard that was darker than the dress was all the showed. Her long nimble legs where covered in a light colored stockings. A pink-ish flower sat gracefully on her head- her dark hair flowing out behind her beautifully.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "The boys took longer than Hinata? Now that really is sad."

Naruto was about to say something when Pein held his hand up for silence. He eyed each of them critically in turn. He nodded after a few moments. "Very good Kisame. That will do."

Kisame and Sakura both bowed- the charges following their lead. Then all left. Kisame had the boys strip so he could take the clothes where they needed to go. That left them the rest of the afternoon to themselves- time to think about the upcoming events.

Naruto and Sasuke choose to wander through the garden- silent in each other's company. Several times- one of them would start to say something- but would quickly stop and keep the silence going. An hour passed then they parted ways- the deep sadness still lingering behind them.

Sasuke was confused. Why were they so sad? This is what will start the beginning of their lives. This was a big moment for them…..but it felt so heavy. Perhaps Itachi would know…

"You want to know why it feels wrong?" Itachi turned to look at the young charge perched on the end of his bed. Sasuke was avoiding his gaze- instead eyeing the slightly mussed blanket on which he sat. His cheeks burned with the memories of the night before. But he was really bothered by that feeling…

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the boy's reclusion- but decided not to point it out.

"Sasuke…did you ever learn what life as a normal person proceeds?"

Itachi knew this was not taught at the school, but perhaps the boy had learned before then. He had never spoken of his life before entering the Companion world…so perhaps he knew what a normal life was.

Sasuke was silent for a moment- watching the fading light from under the door. "No. I do not. I only know of life here."

Itachi nodded. When he had gained this knowledge…it lead to one of the most tiresome struggles of his life. Knowing of that other life- that life of happiness, yet never being able to touch it and keep it as your own. That was one of the greatest struggles as a Companion.

He stood slowly and turned away from the boy- looking no where in particular. "Life as a Companion is closed and predictable. But life outside these walls…outside of a Chosen or Client…is so unexpected….but peaceful at the same time."

The boy looked up at the sudden softness in his mentor's voice. He seemed….as if he was speaking of something he had wanted for a very long time. Something that he could not obtain- but yet still longed for.

"There is no one to judge you on if you prepared yourself that day…no one that demands for you to perform on their every whim. You aren't chained away for weeks on end- devoted to someone you could care less about." Itachi sighed- his eyes growing more and more distant. "But to say that that devotion is bad…." He shook his head. "No it isn't…just the fact that it is someone you don't care about….that is what is wrong."

Sasuke took every word in. He had never heard Itachi talk so passionately about something…and the subject was one that everyone before now had avoided.

_You don't have to put on that red light…._

"They don't have everything provided for them….people must work for what they need…but not like us. They have so many different jobs open to them…." Itachi leaned forward. "Everything you can think of really. There is so much that needs to be done- and those people make a life out of doing whatever they have the skill for."

"But…isn't that like us? This is out skill right?"

Itachi's gaze hardened once more. "True…this is something we excel at. But who's to say it's our best?"

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight.._

_Roxanne…._

Sasuke smiled at this suddenly- an image forming in his mind. "Yeah…you could be really good at cooking and just haven't told anyone!"

"C-cooking? What nonsense are you talking about now?"

Sasuke stood up- hands clutched behind his back- a wide grin plastered on his face. "You look the type you know? Wearing an apron and what not…I bet you sneak off to the kitchens and make our meals…."

Itachi was to baffled to even smile- he opted instead to stare at the boy. When Itachi didn't give a response Sasuke laughed and skipped forward- using his fingers to push up the sides of Itachi's mouth. "Come on…that was suppose to make you smile…"

Itachi swayed slightly with the boy's movements- his eyebrows coming together in concentration. "Cooking? I just can't say that is my particular….hidden interest."

"I wasn't being serious…"

Now he looked at the young charge. "Really now? Because I think you used that to cover you own secret interest…."

Sasuke smirked. "Did I? And what would that be almighty teacher?"

Itachi took both of Sasuke's hands in his own gently- causing the boy to blush predictably. He couldn't stop himself from grinning however- ruining the seriousness he had wanted. "A housewife. A little busy thing that bustles around for her beloved."

"A h-housewife?" Sasuke could now only stare at the older man. Was he being serious or just picking on him again?

"Yes. With one of those…..oh what did you call it? Aprons? Yes- one of those." Itachi smiled softly- his gaze unfocused as he imagined such a scene. Sasuke watched him for a moment- before deciding that he should milk this for what it's worth- if it got the older man to smile like this.

He leaned forward- towering over the man due to the man's sitting position. He nudged his forehead, not unlike how the older man did him when he was correcting him for some mistake or such. "I guess then I would have to cook and clean all the time instead huh?" He smiled. "While you sat on your butt and did something boring….like reading."

"Reading is boring?" Itachi focused now on the boy.

"Yes, at least for one so busy as a housewife." Sasuke turned to prance about the room- pretending to clean various objects. "I would just be so focused on my chores. It must be clean!"

Itachi shook his head at the boy's antics. Was there nothing this boy wouldn't do?

Sasuke stopped and looked thoughtfully into the space if front of him before glancing over to Itachi. "Of course then you'd be lonely because I would never pay any attention to my dear little husband." He said the last part in a mock female voice- his hand dramatically resting over his heart.

Itachi finally caught the boy's drift- another rare blush playing out on the older man's features. "Who said anything about me being your husband?"

Sasuke took that as a cue to change tactics. His expression fell and he looked crushed. "You mean you wouldn't marry me? Is it because I'm so short?"

Itachi held back the laugh that wanted to burst out at the boy's comment- but it was fairly obvious he was having a hard time. "Y-yes….that's it exactly."

Sasuke grew dramatic once again. "I knew it! Naruto always points it out! I'm flawed!" He threw himself on the ground in front of Itachi's sitting form. "So flawed! It's tragic!"

Itachi leaned forward resting his arms on his lap. "Oh yes. They should write stories about you. Epic songs too."

Sasuke looked up at him. "You're right! Then you would have no choice but to marry me!"

"And them making up songs about you automatically means we're married how?"

Sasuke clapped his hands and smiled- resting them on top of Itachi's. "Because those songs would be stuck in your head and you would think about me nonstop all day long!"

Before Itachi could stop himself he chuckled. "I already do…."

There was a sudden tense silence between the two. Sasuke's mouth barely dropped open- his gaze locked to Itachi's equally shocked expression. The boy decided not to let this drag out like before. He wanted to understand what the older man was feeling…

"You do?"

Itachi was surprised that the boy had actually worked up the courage to confront him about his words. He never thought he would have come into this situation…he was at a loss at what to do. It was wrong- and would only bring both of them suffering…Itachi knew that…but he couldn't help himself. There was such hope shining in those dark eyes…

He nodded slowly- trying desperately to find a way to explain himself. "Yes. All the time. Even when I try not too…."

Sasuke was silent as Itachi stumbled to a halt. Then a small smiled cracked through the boy's neutral expression. His voice was low and heavy with a foreign emotion. "Then…I'm good…at what I should be…"

Itachi reached around to gently cup the back of the boy's neck. "I wish you weren't….they…will rip that from you in the cruelest ways…." His grip tightened. "They know nothing of what this innocence means to us…"

Sasuke surprisingly understood what his mentor was saying. It brought him some satisfaction in knowing that Itachi worried so much about him. He adverted his gaze downward. "You know….Itachi…." He looked up- his gaze filled with something that Itachi was not used to being on the receiving end of…seduction.

"I don't really want….those people to be the first thing I experience… they are so…." He shifted himself- bringing the two closer. "Uncouth…"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow- pointedly ignoring the boy's advances…at least as best as he could. "Uncouth? Such a heavy word little one…"

The boy's expression did not change at the light jab. "All that matters is that it is appropriate." It went without saying that Itachi was immensely surprised at the boy's sudden change in demeanor. He seemed to have all the skill and experience of a pro- and so suddenly. Much like himself.

"Sasuke. Do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes. That is one thing I have not had any trouble learning around here." He reached up and rested his hand on that of his mentor's.

"Sad." Was all Itachi said to that as he wrapped his other arm around Sasuke and pulled him up onto the bed. "It's sad that you all have been pulled into something like this."

Sasuke rolled over onto his back- his gaze never leaving that of Itachi's. "I don't think so."

"Really now?"

"Yes." The boy reached up and gently cupped the elder's face. "I wouldn't have met you. My mother used to tell me that there would be someone in my life that would make me feel safe. Someone I would be embarrassed and easily shy around….but someone I wanted to be near…."

Itachi's heart raced at the boy's words. He was sharing something so intimate about his past….and it had to do with him?

"And that is you. I know that. I know what will happen to me tomorrow…" The boy grew silent a moment- then pressed on- near the verge of tears. "I know what will happen…and it makes me sick that it can't be you. That is isn't you that will pick me tomorrow…"

Itachi couldn't hold himself back any longer. He leaned forward- clutching the boy to him- burying his face in his raven hair.

"Sasuke hush now. I won't let them be the first. Not if you don't want that. I won't make you suffer like I did when I debuted."

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight._

_Roxanne.._

_You don't have to sell your body to the night._

He gently grabbed the boy's hand- lacing their fingers together as he pressed them into the bed next to the boy's head. He looked down into the boy's dark searching eyes from his position above him.

"I won't let them take what is yours to give. Only if you don't want them too."

Sasuke did not hesitate. "No. They won't have it. I am yours."

_Roxanne _

Itachi leaned down- pressing his lips once again into the soft yielding ones of the boy. His taste was just as sweet as he remembered- with the foreign hint of his tears mixed in. He pulled away and did not give the boy to breath as he once again claimed his mouth. He wanted to watch just as much as he wanted to kiss….it was actually rather frustrating.

He expertly moved his attention to the pale neck offered below him. The little sounds the boy made were some of the most erotic noises the older man had ever heard….and that's saying something for a Companion of his caliber. He would make the most of this night…he would give Sasuke something to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day they had trained for. Everything till now was pale in comparison to what lay before them. The four charges nervously prepared them selves hours before hand…under the careful tutelage of their mentors.

When all were dressed and ready they were lead out to the courtyard to wait out the remainder time. Everything was silent.

Everything was still.

Night fell fast- faster than any other night before. Sasuke had practically clung to Itachi the whole day- the two having dressed separately from the others. Somehow it felt as all the others knew what had taken place between the two- but none protested to it. In fact- when they did immerge to be with the others, Tenten had smiled and Ino gave them a thumbs up. Neji and Naruto simply nodded.

The time was drawing close- they could hear the sound of various people entering the hall- many voices filled the night air around them. Servants and escorts rushed around leading and settling the visitors in.

Hinata looked around at the stern faces around her. Everyone was so tense. She was too. This was the night she had feared for so long. Even now she was trembling. What if she got a bad horrible client? One that hit her or said terrible things about her position in life?

She could feel the hot sting of tears threatening to pour forth- but she struggled to keep them at bay. She closed her eyes- shaking her head slowly as the noise within the hall grew louder with the growing crowd. Then suddenly there was a soft touch of another hand resting on hers- she looked up to meet the gaze that matched her own.

Neji looked at his cousin with his normally steady gaze softened with concern. "It's fine Hinata. We'll be fine."

Naruto looked on- equally concerned. He was filled with confidence. But he knew he would be able to do this. But Hinata….

She couldn't bring herself to say anything- she just leaned forward and fell into Neji- silent sobs wracking her body. The others looked on in silence. Nothing they could say would make this easier.

Suddenly Kisame and the others were there.

"It's time guys. Let's go."

Everyone stood and filed out with their Caretakers. Haku, Neji and Naruto first followed by Tenten Ino and Hinata. When the others had turned the corner, Itachi nodded to Kisame. He smiled but said nothing as he turned away and followed the others.

Itachi wasted no time in bending down to give one last kiss to the surprised boy. He cupped his face gently- his red eyes burning into the other's. "Remember… I… love you."

Sasuke was left in even greater surprise as he watch the other man turn and saunter off after the others. His eyes remained wide and his mouth gaped open- a blush spreading rapidly across his face. That was the first time Itachi had said that to him directly. Even during the events of last night…

And now so suddenly…

The boy smiled and followed his mentor and the others.

No not his mentor.

His lover.

**A/N:** Horrible part to leave off. But it's the only break I've got till the end that isn't a horrible cliff hanger.

Let's hear it dearies. I love your responses. And thank you to all those who are following along. I haven't forgotten you!

~Twilight


	7. Roxanne Pt 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I think I got this out in record time for you all. Sorry about having left the last part in such an awful spot. I thought it would be the best spot though....turns out I was wrong there.

Well here is what I plan to be the last chapter. Unless I get a response otherwise from you all. But enough of that. This chapter uses Roxanne as well. Have you all listened to it by now? You should.

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own any of the characters. Just the story line.

**Warnings:** Yes this chapter is a little more out there. So all the children should leave now please. And bear in mind that the characters are OOC. 'Kay?

~~~A~~~

The stage that they all now stood on was completely dark. But the area where the Clients and Guest sat was dimly lit to allow them to move about freely. Itachi could make out the outlines of the guards who stood at the stage's edge- to keep excited clients from breaching the privacy of the Companions.

He peered out from behind them into the crowd- scanning the many familiar faces- trying to pair those whom he thought would be picked tonight. There was Zabuza- so Haku was no mystery to anyone with a working brain.

Itachi snorted softly and continued around the room. And it seemed as if Ino was already claimed. The renowned strategists Shikamaru had just sauntered in - in his usual nonchalant manner of course. If what Itachi could gather from Ino's subtle hints- it seemed as if Shikamaru came here strictly for intellectual conversation. Why he would choose a Companion house for that sort of thing was beyond Itachi's understanding. As long as he could pay- no questions were asked.

There was one man Itachi had seen often- always in Tenten's company. So perhaps that is where she was heading for this week.

His eyes next found the young master Kiba. From the reports that came in from Pein- he was the son of the house of Inuzuka. They were the wealthiest clan of Animal Tamers on this side of the hemisphere. Any kind of animal knelt down before their skill. The horses that pulled the Akatsuki carriage were from the house….even the lowly strays that littered every town.

But from what Itachi had heard- the son was reluctant in all things… especially romantic things. His mother- being the dominate and intimidating woman she is- had forced him hear to become the man she had always wanted in a son. But the boy was gentle-even going so far as to cart around a small dog he had raised since it was a puppy. He had it now- tucked down in his jacket. He fidgeted around nervously.

Itachi could feel Haku come to stand next to him- observing the boy as well.

"Hinata?"

Itachi nodded and Haku smiled- backing away and nodding in understanding. He would assure that the two met tonight.

Elder Companions always took care of their charges.

His gaze continued on. There in the back sat another new client- the Gambler Tsunande. Word was she liked her boys young and talented- show offs. And she had so much money to blow on the wasteful things of life- that her being here was really no surprise. Itachi looked back at the Charges- then at Ino. She caught his gaze and tilted her head to the side in question. He pointed obscurely at the blonde woman. Ino nodded and shifted over to stand next to Naruto- whispering in his ear. His own gaze searched her out- then he too nodded. Itachi was satisfied that the boy took to this easily…and not in his normal manner.

Itachi continued- but saw no one that suited Neji right off. He signaled Tenten over. "I don't see anyone for Neji. Tell him to make his own decision . He's capable of that more than the others."

She nodded and trotted off to do as he requested.

Now…for Sasuke.

Itachi could not help the smirk that snuck onto his face at the sight of the man who had entered into the room next. Orochimaru. If it wasn't for his ridiculous amount of wealth- and Pein's insistence on claiming that wealth- Itachi would have chased him out long ago. Orochimaru had pursued Itachi persistently through the few years he had been here. And he would have won out too….if it wasn't for…

Itachi froze as that very person walked confidently through the door- pushing past Orochimaru- who scowled at him. Madara strode to his reserved table in the room's front and center. His gaze pierced up through the darken shadows of the stage- as if searching for Itachi himself.

With practiced ease Itachi stepped further back to stand with the others. Ino looked over at him worriedly. She choose not to mention the other man who had just entered. "So.. anyone for little Sasuke?"

Itachi was silent. He would certainly not allow Madara near him. Anyone was better than him. Even Orochimaru.

His mind raced as the performance time drew near. He wasn't unreasonable. There would be no way for him to hide Sasuke from that man… But perhaps he would still chose Itachi…perhaps he would stay focused completely on him…

He felt a soft touch to his right- looking down his red gaze met that of the younger man.

"I'll be fine."

With those three words a heavy weight descended on the older man. This was wrong- everything about this place... these people. This whole establishment shouldn't even exist in a world where a young boy had to tell someone it was alright that he was about to sell himself to the highest bidder!

Itachi grabbed onto his hand to squeeze it- but his words where drowned out but the heavy beat that descended into the silence. On his other arm he felt the rough tug of Ino- breaking his hold on the younger boy.

_Believe me when I say_

_'I love you...'_

Her voice filled his ear- a bit harsh. "Itachi! You know you can't!"

He fell into the mechanical performance- still slightly at ease with the Charges still hidden away in the shadows. He felt the heated gaze of Madara burning into him- but only briefly. Itachi chanced a glance at the normally vigilant man. His heavy gaze was now tilted towards the stage's edge- into the shadows he had just emerged. A cold sweat enveloped him.

He knew.

How? No one knew that the new Charges were performing tonight. No one.

But Madara always seemed to know everything that happened here…

Itachi began to breath heavily- something that never happened to him from his performances. Tenten looked over quickly in surprise.

He must have paid for the information…Pein certainly wouldn't object on giving out something that for him was trivial. Madara was the highest profit for the Akatsuki…

The provider in some cases. He always won.

Always.

Itachi gritted his teeth in frustration. He would devour Sasuke- and strip him of everything that made the boy who he is today- just like he did to Itachi those few years ago. Sasuke could still dream…still live his life with hope.

For now.

The music change and Itachi felt himself gently herded to the stage's opposite edge. It was now time for the Charges to show themselves. Most of the Clients were sporting the most confused looks at the short performance- all except for Madara. He merely leaned forward resting his hands on the table before him- a smirk in place.

Neji was out first- and the crowd was overjoyed at the sudden and new edition to the cast. Pein always did this with new Companions. Just put them in unannounced- it keeps clients coming back.

He did his now steady routine and was bowed out to applause. Next the shy Hinata stepped out. She did a quick curtsy and jumped into a beautiful ballad that had many near tears. She seemed to glow in the dim lights- her pale skin making her seem otherworldly.

Naruto was next to saunter out. He routine was saucy and sexy- all in one. He had perfected Ino's moves and made them his own. He caught more than a few glances and calls during the performance.

Itachi was being held now by both Haku and Tenten. It was time…he would see. And he would take and destroy.

_His eyes upon your face…_

Sasuke floated out onto the stage- every bit the grace and composure of a talented prodigy. His song was fast paced as a sort of waltz… and his steps and moves followed suit. The crowd sighed in appreciation of the talent before them. Madara leaned forward- his mouth slight open…as if the mere sight was too much.

It was then that the signal came that all were to join him on stage…

The choosing time had come. Everyone followed the boy example- falling into step next to him. The air was thick with excitement from everyone gathered in that room. Whispers could be heard amongst the clients.

'_So many new ones…'_

'_All in one night too!'_

'_I was lucky I came tonight…wow…'_

Itachi 's stoic gaze followed the brief exchange between Madara and Pein. A simple exchange of nods. That is what doomed the boy.

Ino had found her match- he had joined her on the stage- watching her with an amused gaze on his features. Haku had found Zabuza…they falling into step with one another.

It was expected that they would finish this song before going off with their matches. But…nothing ever applies to Madara…

He had come up to the stage in front of Sasuke. He held out one hand- the other tucked back behind him. He smiled encouragingly up at the boy.

Sasuke looked down…knowing that Itachi was watching. He seemed to consider the hand before him. Madara's gaze hardened.

_His hand, upon your hand…_

'_Take it! It'll be worse if you don't!' _Itachi heard Tenten as she nudged the boy. He nodded and plastered on a very fake smile. A stiff thank you was uttered as he was helped off the stage- still mid-song. Itachi watched- panic once again setting in- as Madara lead Sasuke up one of the flights of stairs to the upon balcony.. He wasn't even going to wait…

This was wrong! It was all wrong!

He saw the door close- a candle lit…No….no not Sasuke…..

He began to make his way- pushing between the entwining bodies. The song was picking up in tempo…things were becoming heated.

Suddenly Itachi froze as a familiar voiced hissed into his ears- and unfamiliar arms were wrapped around him. "Finally Itachi…..we can be together at last…"

Itachi had no eyes for the despicable man that clung to him. His gaze was focused above…he could hear nothing- but he knew what he saw…

_His lips caress your skin…_

The larger shadow of Madara leaned down to the slightly struggling figure beneath him. When it seemed Sasuke moved to much- a large hand was brought down on him forcefully. Itachi cried out in place of the silent scream he knew the boy issued upon the assault. All was unheard- in the moving world of night.

_It's more than I can stand_

The smaller frame was flipped over- cold hands slid down and around Itachi. It mattered not to him. This small discomfort mattered so little to him now…

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't hide_

Bodies swarmed around him now- even as he pulled and struggled against Orochimaru. It was if all of them were set on him remaining below. Madara's shadow reared up- as if in sudden exclamation. Then one blow…followed by another and another.

_It will drive you mad_

"Sasuke!" Itachi now pushed roughly- uncaring of who he bumped into or interrupted. Their voices….the music….everything was drowned out to him- all he could hear was the silent screams of the boy above. Angry and concerned shouts rang in his ears- he ignored them- continuing his struggle to the level above.

Kisame had run into the room- taking in everything at one glance. He was joined by Sakura and Sai. They jumped into the crowd- trying their best to prevent the mayhem that was beginning to stir.

Itachi growled and clawed his way through. He had to get him…had to stop that quaking the threatened to tear him apart. The same way that Madara was tearing into Sasuke…fury evident in the man's outline.

Those horrible evil hands….touching his beautiful and perfect Sasuke.

The last thing he saw was the small figure arched- head thrown back in a cry of pain- then darkness.

The familiar darkness that had become the Night.

~~~A~~~

**A/N:** Wel my dears...it draws to a close. Most likely a frustrating ending for some. My sister certainly hates me for it. But if it's that much of a bother...I do have a sort of epilouge in mind...

Reviews are appreciated and loved. Have a good day now.


End file.
